This invention relates to an apparatus for the biological treatment of wastewater in the presence of open-pore and compressible carrier material for biomass.
As is known, the principle of inoculation is frequently employed when starting-up wastewater treatment plants, in order to shorten the start-up phase. THe wastewater treatment plant to be started-up is inoculated, as needed, with nitrifying bacteria (Nitrosomonas and Nitrobacter), anaerobic bacteria (anaerobes), or phosphate-degrading bacteria (Acinetobater). For this purpose, activated sludge from an already operating plant is utilized, for example, which sludge contains the appropriate bacteria. However, due to the slow multiplication of the bacteria, the start-up phase can stretch over several weeks, and such a long start-up phase is especially to be avoided when using carrier material for biomass.